


It's Showtime Fung!

by onewiththechi



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Kung Fu Panda - Freeform, M/M, Ship, fung-ri, fungri, kfp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththechi/pseuds/onewiththechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fung hoped today would be the day to relax however that is not the case. Fung finds his best friend Gahri in danger and it is up to him to save him from this so called danger. However, is Fung's concern for his friend solely one-sided or are there deeper feelings attached to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Showtime Fung!

Fung stopped in his tracks and walked over to the crowd of animals. They all had their focus on some event on the top of some roofs. He followed the crowd and focus in on the event. Fung’s breathe hitches when he spotted Gahri.

There were a group of wolves surrounding his friend. Some had different weapons in their hands such as axes or swords while others were bare fisted. However, they all shared a gruff look to them. Their fur was matted and dirty looking; it was obvious even though Fung was in the very back of the crowd.

 _Darn it Gahri! Didn’t you say, you were going to start your screenplay? Then why is he about to get the snot beat out of him?_ The thought ran through Fung’s mind but he pushed it away. If he had the chance he would grill, Gahri later. First he needed to save his friend.

The leader’s emotions were ambiguous. He was swelling with anger and frustration but also concern and fear. These feelings only became a reality whenever Gahri was in danger. Whenever he was with his crew or even Gahri, these feelings never spiraled forward. They remained stagnant but when Gahri was in danger he had strong feelings. Similar to the Terra Cotta warrior incident, his emotions were ambiguous.

He pushed past the crowd; he shoved and bumped against others. In response some of the people cussed at him but Fung’s mind was one-sided. Fung quickly scaled the building, using the ridges of the building to reach the rooftop. All the while murmuring and talk was going on amongst the crowd of pigs, ducks, and rabbits below.

The crocodile cleared his throat before he turned to the cronies. “Do me a solid and leave my friend alone!”

Fung spun around and whipped his tail at a nearby wolf. The force knocked the opponent off the roof.

“Yo what’s up with you?!" A wolf yelled.

“Well you’re one to talk, jerk.” Fung growled. He didn’t like when his own team played dumb so he _especially_ didn’t like it when others did it. Fung took a step forward and swung his right fist; it made contact with the wolf. He fell to floor.

That triggered the other wolves to advance. One said, “We don’t know who this idiot is but get him off the stage!” Fung focused himself; he was ready for whatever these punks were going to throw at him!

A wolf in dingy armor charged forward. Fung leaned backwards and dodged a swift punch from the wolf and used the moment to counterattack with a punch. The enemy was sent flying into some other wolves and ultimately off the rooftop.

“Man I don’t get paid enough for this! I’m out!” Said one wolf. With that much of the group already started to run away.

_Huh? Man these guys suck and that’s saying something for all the times I’ve lost…_

Fung’s hands were on his hips and he was sporting a toothy grin. Fung knew it from the looks of anger and fear from his opponents; that they had no chance. This was good. Not only did he have the chance to protect his friend, he could boost his ego.

Then one more wolf charges forward; he was holding a sabre.

Fung's smirk widens. His stance widens and he holds up two fists in front of him.

The wolf swung his sabre horizontally. The wind was heard breaking as he swung. Fung took a big step backwards and saw a small opening. The opponent had put an enormous amount of force into that one swing. So the moment afterword, he was idle for a split moment. That would be his chance.

From the corner of his eye he saw his friend Gahri. He was watching intently, his hands close to his chest. He was worried for him.

Fung ducked and using that moment he leapt forward. He pushed his fist through the air, readying for a mean uppercut to connect. It did. His fist smashed tight into wolf's jaw. The force made the wolf drop his weapon. The force was enough to leave his opponent stunned. Fung took this as an opportunity to end this.

He shot out his hand and latched on tight to the wolf’s snout. Fung lifted him into the air. Then, using the force of gravity and his strength smashed him right back down into the roof.

The wolf was still afterward, breathing thankfully. The bandit turned to face the other cronies but they were gone. The only person left was Gahri.

Fung was about to say something but stopped. Fung looked down and saw Gahri; he gave him a hug. A smile crawled onto his face. He wouldn't admit outwardly but Gahri looked so cute when he smiled.

"Uhm Gahri," Fung didn't notice he said his friend's name correctly. "Are you okay?" Fung's tail instinctively wrapped around Gahri. His second in command was most certainly warm and he did have a refined smell to him. It wouldn't hurt to get closer anyway.

Gahri chuckled and then patted Fung's head. He was missing his hat. "No. Not at all."

"Huh? How come?" Fung felt a tinge of disappointment. He did save him from a violent fight. So how come he wasn't getting more praise?

"Cause you messed up my screenplay silly." Gahri chuckled.

 _Screenplay?_ Fung looked at the unconscious wolf. "So you mean…"

"I mean you messed up all of my actors in that scene of yours. For example that sabre was actually plastic. All of them were part of my big fight scene but you managed to beat all of them up. In the end there was no issue to begin with but…" Gahri pushed himself closer to Fung. He met his friend eye to eye.

A buzzing feeling was shooting through the leader. He felt his face heat up and his eyes trained on his friend.

"You went in there and protected me in your own _naïve  way_. It was _cute_ what you did. So now I might need to add a few things to my screenplay."

 _Cute? Naive? Why do these words make me feel like I am floating? Uhg my stomach even feels like I’ve swallowed salt water or something…_ Fung’s stomach burned with metaphorical butterflies. This feeling was unnatural to him.

Fung didn’t know he had more to say but he did. "Like what?"

"This..." His hands acted like keys when Gahri's interlocked with his. The gharial pushed his chest into his leader and he was practically leaning on him. If it were not for the wall nearby, Fung would have tipped and fell. Nevertheless his closeness made him feel at ease.

But deep in the leader's head he didn't know why he was doing what he was doing. His body was acting on auto-pilot.

No words were said afterword instead Gahri pressed his forehead to his and hummed for a moment. Fung did the same. His snout was about as long as his so when he tilted his head, his snout touched his.

For a sliver, he could feel his friend’s heartbeat somehow. He didn’t understand how but he did. The leader began to count them inside. The pattern’s rhythm was soothing. Soothing was not something Fung came across a lot as a bandit.

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7…_

The two lost themselves in each other. They barely noticed how in sync they were until someone cleared their throat. Fung gulped down some air and shoved Gahri away. It was Po, he had cleared his throat. He was standing back on the ground alongside the crowd of people. Mr.Ping was even there standing by the Dragon Warrior.

The crowd had a mixture of expressions. Some were smiling while others had this flushed look. Some even had confused looks on their face. It hit Fung that this was Gahri’s crowd; they must were watching them until he decided to interrupt.

"Uuh well I see you two are … having fun but Fung you did beat up innocent people. So we're going to need to take you to Chorh-Gom." Fung could see the embarrassment on Po's face. As for Mr.Ping, he had this shocked look. His mouth agape and his eyes were wide.

"Oh well then I'll be joining you then Fung. After all who doesn't like a good relationship?" Gahri placed his hand on Fung's side.

"Plus we can get our screenplay done together." Fung said nothing but looked forward. Whatever happened in those moments were grand. He would probably not be able to say it but he would like to experience a moment like that again.


End file.
